Changement
by Shingashina's girl
Summary: Eren est un adolescent comme les autres, en plein dans sa crise. Entre un père absent et une mère qui s'efforce de combler le vide, le brun ne demande qu'une seule chose : un peu d'attention.
1. Chapter 1

Eren dévala bruyamment les marches de l'escalier de sa nouvelle maison, jusqu'à arriver dans son salon – salle à manger. Le parcourant brièvement du regard, le jeune brun se tourna vers la cuisine ouverte où sa mère s'affairait à préparer le repas pour ce soir. D'un air ennuyé, il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets présent autour de l'ilot centrale, répondant au sourire de sa mère par un autre, bien moins prononcé cependant. Il n'avait jamais était très démonstratif lorsqu'il s'agissait de démonstration affectif envers sa mère, voir même ses amis, ce contentant d'un sourire par-là, d'une parole par-ci. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un adolescent de seize ans en pleine crise d'adolescence le poussant dans une pseudo rébellion parentale et d'autorité. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Eren était en plein dedans !

« Tu as terminé de ranger ta chambre ? » demanda après un moment sa mère en lu jetant un rapide coup d'œil par- dessus son épaule tout en restant concentré sur la préparation de son diner.

Le brun soupira, appuyant son coude contre l'ilot et maintenant sa tête de sa main, avant d'hocher brièvement la tête en détournant le regard. Bien sur que non il n'avait pas fini de tout déballer. Il lui restait encore deux ou trois cartons à vider complètement, n'ayant sortit que le stricte minimum selon lui soit ses mangas et sa console avec ses jeux. Il avait peut être rangé un ou deux caleçons dans son armoire, éventuellement.

Carla soupira en le regardant faire, souriant malgré tout face au comportement de son fils, tellement habituel. Il est vrai qu'au début, Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus face à cela, sans succès. Ca rentrait par une oreille, et ressortait par l'autre, sans descendre à l'arrêt cerveau.

« Tant que tu termine de tout déballer avant la fin du week-end…

-oui, oui…, souffla-t-il comme agacé, faisant froncer les sourcils à sa mère qui se reprit lorsque son fils repris la parole. Papa arrive quand ? »

Un air triste se peignit sur son visage qu'elle tenta vainement de cacher derrière l'un de ses sourire dont elle avait le secret. Elle sut cependant que cela était inutile en voyant le visage de son fils s'assombrir.

« Tu connais ton père, répondit-elle finalement en retournant à ses fourneaux.

-C'est pas une excuse, grogna Eren en redressant sa tête et en tapant du poing sur l'ilot. Il aurait pu être là et aider pour le déménagement !

-Eren ! gronda sa mère. Ne tape pas sur la table ! »

Carla ferma rapidement les yeux en soupirant, tentant de se reprendre.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de s'engueuler pour ça.

-Rappel moi la dernière fois qu'on a vraiment été une famille ? Qu'on a eu un repas tout les trois ? Qu'il a fêté avec nous un anniversaire ou un noël ?

-Eren…

-Je veux bien croire que ce soit un grand médecin et scientifique reconnu, mais il y a des limites ! Être célèbre ne veux pas dire devenir un parfait inconnu aux yeux de sa femme et de son fils !

-Eren ça suffit ! »

Le brun ferma la bouche en contractant sa mâchoire avant de descendre du tabouret et de grimper dans sa chambre d'un pas rageur, accompagnant le tout d'un « casse les couilles. » auquel Carla répondit d'un « Ton langage ! ». Retirant le chiffon qu'elle avait sur l'épaule, Carla le balança sur la table avant de s'y appuyer en soupirant, les yeux humides. Eren n'était pas le seul à souffrir de l'absence de son mari, elle aussi en avait marre. Plus le temps passait et plus l'envie de commencer les démarches du divorce la titillait. Mais, naïvement, elle espérait qu'il chance et redevienne Grisha Jäger, l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse et avec qui elle s'était marié, l'homme qui lui avait permis d'avoir Eren, la prunelle de ses yeux.

Eren claqua la porte de sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit en soufflant bruyamment. La colère était le principal sentiment qui animait le brun depuis quelques années maintenant et dont il avait quelque peu du mal à se défaire, qu'importe ses tentatives. Dans ces moments, la solitude était pour lui la seul solution. C'est pourquoi il tendit le bras jusqu'à attraper l'un de ses mangas entassés en pile à côté de son lit. Les plus lus par Eren, les autres étant soigneusement rangés dans sa bibliothèque composée uniquement de BD japonaises – outre les manuels scolaires qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis deux mois maintenant.

« Eren ! appela sa mère une quinzaine de manga plus tard. A table. »

Reposant sa BD, le brun se mit en position assise, levant ses bras pour s'étirer, gémissant à cela avant de se lever de son lit et de descendre rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Cette dernière était déjà assise autour de l'ilot, se servant du plat avant de faire de même pour Eren qui remercia sa mère en s'asseyant en face d'elle, prenant le pain dont il coupa un morceaux pour sa mère avant de s'en prendre un à son tour et de commencer à manger en silence, les informations à la télévision en guise de bruit de fond.

« _La conférence tenu par le scientifique Grisha Jäger se tiendras à la capitale à partir de ce week-end et durera une semaine environs,_ annonça le présentateur. _Nous ne savons pas encore le nom des invités, mais à n'en pas douté que… »_

Eren prit la télécommande et coupa le son sans même se retourner, étant dos à la télévision. Reposant la télécommande, il amena sa fourchette pleine à sa bouche comme si de rien était, sans lever ses yeux bleus parsemés de vert et entouré d'or sur sa mère qui le fixait d'un air triste.

Ca aussi, c'était devenu quelque peu habituel, malheureusement.

/\/\

« Eren, tu es prêt ? demanda sa mère depuis le bas de l'escalier avant d'entendre son fils les dévaler jusqu'à apparaître devant lui, son sac à dos sur l'épaule et téléphone à la main qu'il verrouilla et glissa dans la poche de son jean avant nonchalance et habitude. Tu as tout ? »

Eren sourit d'un air amusé en hochant la tête.

« Tu sais, pas la peine d'amener toutes mes fournitures pour la rentrée, mam' »

Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa mère à la fois amusante et agaçante à chaque rentrée. C'était toujours la même chose. Elle stressait pour un rien à la fois pour sa reprise du boulot en tant qu'infirmière et à la fois pour sa reprise des cours à lui. Il n'avait plus six ans. Il était grand et au lycée, il pouvait se débrouiller seul. D'autant plus que là, ils avaient déménagé donc double dose de stresse pour la mère de famille qu'elle était.

Avant de venir à Shingashina, il vivait à Trost, une ville bien plus imposante : à côté, Shingashina ressemble à un petit village de campagnard. Mais, disons, qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le choix, sa mère ayant était muté de l'hôpital de Trost à celui de Shingashina avec, en prime, une augmentation à la fois de salaire et de poste au niveau hiérarchique. Et bien que, grâce à son fantôme de père, Eren et Carla vivaient plus que bien, sa mère tenait à travailler et à ne pas tenir que sur le salaire de son mari. C'est pourquoi elle avait accepté le poste et avait déménagé dans une jolie petite maison en centre ville.

Grimpant dans la voiture, Carla regarda son fils à côté qui, déjà, pianotait sur son téléphone avec rapidité. Soupirant, elle s'attacha avant de mettre le moteur en route et de démarrer, direction le lycée de Shingashina qui était relativement éloigné.

« Je t'enverrai un message pour te dire si je peux venir te chercher ce soir ou pas.

-Et si je prépare le repas ou non.

-Aussi. » sourit sa mère qui, de ce côté-là, n'avait pas à se plaindre : lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider sa mère, Eren était toujours là.

Le trajet dura une bonne demi heure mais, heureusement, le brun n'arriva pas en retard. Sa mère se stoppant devant le portail du lycée, Eren salua brièvement sa mère qui lui glissa un « je t'aime », rendu par le brun avant de le regarder passer le portail. Passant la vitesse, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et doucement s'éloigna du lycée, direction l'hôpital de la ville.

Eren arriva devant les panneaux d'affichage et parcourut les différentes listes jusqu'à trouver son nom. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y aller, il fut bousculé par un petit blond aux yeux à l'air quelque peu chétif.

« Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

-C'est rien, fit Eren en serrant entre ses doigts la lanière de son sac. Dit, tu sais où se trouve la salle 110 ? fini par demander le brun au blond qui hocha la tête en souriant.

-Suis moi, ma salle est justement à côté. »

Le remerciant d'un hochement de tête, Eren le suivit à l'intérieur du lycée jusqu'à la salle indiqué.

« Je m'appel Armin, se présenta finalement le brun. Et toi ?

-Eren, sourit le brun. Tu es en quoi ?

-S, et toi ?

-L. »

Le blond lui sourit avant de s'arrêter devant la salle 109.

« Ta salle est là, dit-il en lui montrant la salle devant laquelle se trouvait quelques élèves. Bonne rentrée. »

Eren lui sourit avant d'aller rejoindre ses camarades de classe en silence. Alors qu'il s'asseyait contre le mur, face à la porte, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Le sortant, il sourit en découvrant le message de sa mère auquel il répondit rapidement.

 **Maman :** ** _Tu ne vas pas aimer mes horaires._**

 **Eren :** ** _Ils sont pourris ?_**

 **Maman :** ** _je rêve déjà de mes jours de repos et mes vacances._**

 **Eren :** ** _En gros, tu seras jamais à la maison._**

 **Maman :** ** _Je suis désolée Eren._**

 **Eren :** ** _Laisse tomber._**

Soufflant, Eren rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en ignorant les autres messages de sa mère. La journée commençait super bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren s'assit le plus au fond possible de la salle, contre le mur comme il en avait l'habitude, avant de poser son sac quasiment vide sur la chaise d'à côté. Le message était clair : « Je ne veux personne à côté de moi. ». Cela combiné à son air sombre et il se garantissait une certaine tranquillité, après tout, il y a toujours un ou deux suicidaire qui vienne lui parler dans ses moments. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait rien sur le mur, le brun s'appuya dessus avant de regarder ses camarades de classe entrer. Il remarqua aussitôt un léger, mais alors très léger, petit détail : il était le seul garçon de la classe. Si, si, véridique. Avec un air incrédule, Eren regarda les demoiselles entrer sans remplir la classe, leur classe étant d'un, la seule de L et la plus petite, avant de se tourner vers le tableau lorsque leur professeur principal posa sa serviette en cuir sur le bureau en saluant la classe qui lui répondit joyeusement, sauf pour Eren qui s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise, tentant de se faire oublier.

« J'aurais dû prendre ES » se dit-il alors que le professeur de philosophie dont il n'avait pas écouté le nom sortait diverses papiers.

« Bien, demoiselle, je vais commencer par faire l'appel, commença-t-il, faisant grimacer Eren qui se retint de faire savoir sa présence d'un « et moi ? ». Lorsque je vous appel, vous lever la main et dîtes présente. »

Il garda le silence, le temps de parcourir la liste du regard avant de relever ses sourcils vite suivit de sa tête pour ensuite sourire en trouvant le brun.

« Ah ! Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas que des filles cette année. »

Alors qu'il disait ça, toutes les filles se tournèrent vers Eren qui grommela un « génial. » avant que l'appel ne commence.

« Gloria Bernhard ?

-Présente monsieur ! s'exclama une brune à lunette au premier rang que Eren n'aima pas du tout.

-Sasha Braus ?

-Là ! S'exclama une brune la bouche pleine vers le milieu de la classe, faisant soupirer le professeur.

-On ne mange pas en classe Sasha, tu le sais ! s'exclama le professeur avant de reprendre. Mina Carolina.

-Là ! répondit une noiraude à couette prêt des fenêtres.

-Hannah Diamant.

-Présente monsieur ! fit la rousse devant lui en levant la main.

-Ymir ? s'exclama avec surprise le professeur. Je suis surpris de te voir en L. »

Une brune assise à côté d'une petite blonde ricana avant de prendre sa voisine dans ses bras.

« Que voulez vous ! Ma petite Christa y est ! »

Alors que la plus part rirent, Eren pencha la tête en se demandant si elle et la petit blonde dénommée Christa étaient ensemble. L'appel continua Et Eren ne sortit de ses esprits que lorsque son nom fut prononcé par le professeur.

« Ah, le seul garçon de la classe, Eren Jäger ! »

Le brun se tourna vers le professeur avant de remarquer que toutes les filles le regarder, le faisant grimacer. Evidemment.

« Le fils de Grisha Jäger ? demanda une blonde à l'air ennuyé.

-Ouais » souffla-t-il, se retenant de rajouter un malheureusement alors que la plupart des filles se mirent à piailler, vite stoppé par le professeur.

Eren lui soupira en retournant à ses pensées. C'était toujours la même chose. Dès qu'il entendait le nom Jäger, il le lier, malheureusement, à son père et voulait aussitôt devenir son ami voir même sortir avec lui car c'était le fils d'une personnalité connu ! Il y a des moments où il aimerait avoir un autre nom, comme celui de jeune fille de sa mère par exemple.

Ainsi ce passa sa première journée de cours, longue, lente et très ennuyante pour lui. Il put cependant retrouver Armin qui lui avait proposé de manger avec lui, lui permettant, par la même occasion, de découvrir ses amis, dont faisaient d'ailleurs partit certaines filles de sa classe comme Sasha, Christa ou encore Ymir. Il eut d'ailleurs la confirmation du statue de couple des deux jeunes filles et découvrit que Sasha l'était également avec Connie, un petit pitre chauve en ES avec Jean Kirstein alias tête de cheval qu'Eren ne supportait mais alors, vraiment pas. C'était d'ailleurs réciproque. Il rencontra également Mikasa, la meilleure amie de Armin qui rougit en le voyant, sans que ce dernier n'y prête vraiment attention. Il rencontra ensuite Marco, le petite ami de Jean, un garçon très sympathique avec qui le brun s'entendit immédiatement. Et enfin, le trio Annie, Reiner et Bertolt, tout trois en ES avec Connie et Jean, les autres étant en S.

/\/\

Eren soupira en jetant son sac contre son lit. On ne peux pas dire que sa journée l'eut vraiment achevé et encore moins la découverte de son emploie du temps plutôt léger. Non. Ce qui lui donnait l'envie de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de ne pas se relever était le fait qu'il avait des devoirs…. Beaucoup de devoirs. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi les professeurs leurs donnait des devoirs dès le premier jour ! La seule réponse valable qui lui venait à l'esprit s'était : Les professeurs sont des putains de sadique qui jouissent de torturer leurs élèves.

C'est pourquoi à peine son sac jeté à terre, il prit le nécessaire pour faire ses devoirs avant de redescendre. Les posant sur la table basse du salon situé entre le canapé et la télévision, il repartit aussitôt pour la cuisine où il se dépêcha à préparer le diner pour lui et sa mère ce soir. D'après cette dernière, elle rentrerai vers 22h. Seul jour de la semaine où elle rentrait aussi tôt d'ailleurs, sinon, c'était minimum 23h30, minuit.

Les joies d'être infirmière comme le disait tout le temps Eren.

Lorsque Carla rentra enfin à la maison, elle découvrit son fils le nez plongé dans ses devoirs, tellement concentré qu'il ne régit pas lorsqu'elle ouvrit et referma la porte tout en annonçant son retour.

« Eren ? »

Le brun releva le doigt, sans se redresser, lui indiquant d'attendre avant de relever la tête et de faire un petit sourire à sa mère qui vint lui baiser la joue, amusé.

« T'as journée c'est bien passé ? demanda sa mère en commençant à se mettre à l'aise.

-Si on veux, répondit Eren en se relevant, s'étirant au passage avant de commencer à mettre la table, sa mère revenant pour faire réchauffer le repas. Et toi ?

-Mouvementé, souffla-t-elle, signe de son épuisement. Mais je men douté un peu. »

Eren s'assit en regardant sa mère leur servir le repas avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face de lui pour commencer à manger.

« Tes camarades de classes sont comment ? demanda sa mère après un moment.

-Féminine, répondit Eren sous la surprise de sa mère.

-Féminine ? Il n'y a que des filles ?

-Ouais, dit-il entre deux bouchées. Je suis le seul gars de la classe.

-Oh mon pauvre, ricana sa mère clairement amusé par la situation.

-Mais je suis pas solitaire, reprit-il aussitôt en tentant d'ignorer l'amusement de sa mère : il en souffrait déjà bien assez.

-Ah, tu t'es fait des amis ? demanda cette dernière en se calmant et en enfournant dans sa bouche un morceau de viande qu'elle commença à mastiquer.

-Amis est un bien grand mot. »

Sa mère roula des yeux. S'était bien son fils ça. M'enfin, elle n'était pas inquiète sur ce niveau, elle était sur qu'il se ferait très vite beaucoup d'amis.

« Oh fait maman, dit-il en relevant la tête de ses devoirs quelque temps après avoir terminé de diner, pour regarder sa mère assise à côté de lui entrain de regarder la télévision. J'ai un livre à acheté.

-Déjà ? Eh bah, ils trainent pas tes professeurs, sourit-elle amusé. Je te laisserai de l'argent pour que tu te l'achète demain après tes cours, tu finis à quel heure ?

-14 heure.

-J'hallucine. » pouffa sa mère en se levant pour aller fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un billet de 20 euros. Tu auras assez ?

-Je pense » dit-il en prenant le billet que lui tendait sa mère.

Cette dernière se pencha et lui embrassa la tempe en souriant glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de son fils.

« Je vais allé me coucher moi, bonne nuit, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi » répondit Eren en regardant sa mère monter les escaliers jusqu'à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

Baissant enfin la tête, il termina pour sa part ses devoirs avant de tout ranger et éteindre et de monter dans sa chambre. Préparant son sac pour le lendemain, il mit le billet dans son porte monnaie qu'il mit dans son sac avant de tout fermé et de se changer pour aller se coucher, non sans lire un dernier manga avant.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren était assit avec Armin, Mikasa et toute la bande dans la cours du lycée entre midi et deux, chacun discutant de sujet et d'autre. Le brun devait avouer qu'il s'était plutôt bien intégrer dans le groupe et de façon assez rapide contrairement à dans son ancien lycée où mis à part deux ou trois personnes avec qui il s'entendait bien, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches avec qui partager de bon moment et délirer un bon coup.

« Et toi Jäger, tu fais quoi après les cours ? demanda soudain Jean, le coupant dans sa discutions avec Christa et ymir.

-Certainement pas la même chose que toi petit poney vu que je finis deux heures avant toi. »

Bon, mis à part Jean avec qui, sans que les autres ne sachent vraiment pourquoi, il passait son temps à s'envoyer des piques et à chercher la bagarre, Eren s'entendait relativement bien avec tout le monde.

Ignorant la tête de cheval qui, retenu par son petit ami, vociférait contre lui, Eren se tourna vers Armin qui, tout sourire, attendit que son ami lui pose sa question.

« Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais acheter des livres par hasard ? demanda le brun, surprenant la plupart des personnes du groupe. J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de visiter depuis mon déménagement et j'ai un livre à acheter.

-Tu vas acheter le livre que le prof' de littérature nous as demandé ? demanda Sasha la bouche pleine de chips.

-Ouais.

-T'as le temps tu sais, sourit Ymir. On ne vas pas l'étudier avant un moment.

-Au moins je l'aurai, répondit Eren en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ça m'occupe plutôt que de rester seul chez moi et rien faire à part lire des mangas et jouer à la console.

-Tu lis des mangas ! S'enthousiasmèrent aussitôt Connie et Ymir, faisant soupirer les autres, notamment Mikasa qui se dépêcha de répondre à sa question principal, évitant ainsi autres de devoir subir la passion un peu trop débordante des deux autres sur les mangas.

Sortant un bout de papier et un stylos, elle griffonna quelques instructions dessus avant de lui donner en souriant doucement.

« Tiens Eren, dit-elle de sa voix calme. Je t'ai tout noté dessus.

-Merci » sourit le brun en prenant le bout de papier qu'il lu rapidement.

/\/\

Eren descendit du bus qui, après avoir refermé les portes derrière le brun, repartit tranquillement. Baissant son regard sur le bout de papier que Mikasa lui avait donné un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, le brun vérifia qu'il s'était arrêté au bon arrêt avant de regarder autour de lui. D'après la jeune asiatique, il n'y avait qu'un grand supermarché à Shingashina mais où l'on pouvait trouver beaucoup de chose.

Se retournant, il sourit en voyant la fameuse grande surface sur le trottoir d'en face. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture, Eren se dépêcha de traverser en trottinant rapidement avant de pénétrer dans le magasin qui était quelque peu immense. Bon, pas autant que celui de Trost avec sa galerie marchande, mais tout de même très grand. Aussitôt un brouhaha envahit ses oreilles. Il entendait la radio diffusé dans tous le magasin, les clients parlant entre eux, les enfants criant et riant en courant à travers les rayons, réprimandés par leur parents qui leur hurlaient de rester tranquille à côté d'eux, sans grand succès visiblement.

Regardant les caisses quelques peu envahit, il pénétra dans le magasin, commençant à chercher le bon rayon. Les pâtes et riz, gâteaux, fromages, yaourts, surgelés,… ainsi s'enchainèrent les différents rayons jusqu'à enfin trouver celui qu'il cherchait : le rayon libraire. Ce dernier était plutôt bien aménagé, ayant même des fauteuils par-ci par-là pour ceux lisant sur place.

Cherchant la bonne catégorie, il finit par abandonné après avoir fait trois fois le tour de l'étagère sans réussir à trouver le bouquin qu'il voulait acheter. Il n'y avait que les mangas qu'il trouvait du premier coup, sans avoir à chercher pendant trente ans. Se tournant donc, il vit, postait derrière un ordinateur, la veste du magasin sur le dos, une jeune femme travaillant visiblement dans le rayon. S'approchant, le brun pus lire sur son badge : Petra Ral.

Cette dernière, il devait l'avouer, était plutôt jolie. Petite et menue, elle avait de court cheveux blonds coupé aux carrés avec une partie de sa frange coincés derrière son oreille et des yeux bleus qui se levèrent de l'écran d'ordinateur lorsque le brun vint se poster devant elle.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire aux lèvres qui réconforta le brun toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aborder un inconnu.

-heu… oui… je cherche ce livre dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier sur lequel était gribouiller le titre du roman ainsi que le nom de son auteur.

-Hm, je vais chercher dans l'ordinateur. » dit-elle avant de pianoter sur le clavier.

Après un petit moment, la jeune femme fnit par sourire et se dirigea vers l'étagère qu'Eren avait parcouru de long en large et en travers et cherchant quelques instant, elle finit par prendre un livre et le lui donner en souriant.

« Et voilà !

-Merci, sourit-il plus timidement.

-Pas de quoi, bonne journée. »

Hochant la tête en la regardant s'éloigner, il en fit de même avant de se stopper lorsqu'il passa devant le rayon manga désert. Sautant d'un pied à l'autre, il sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure avant de ce décider. S'avançant vers le rayon, il chercha un manga avant de le prendre et d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils en posant son sac de cours par terre et le livre à côté de lui sur le siège.

Lorsqu'il ressortit son téléphone après plusieurs manga pour regarder l'heure, il s'étrangla en voyant qu'il venait de passer deux heures à lire des manga dans le magasin. Refermant vivement ce dernier en le remettant à sa place, il alla récupérer son livre et son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule.

« Petra ! »

Tournant la tête sous l'appel, curieux, il vit la vendeuse qui l'avait aidé un peu plus tôt parler avec un homme, sans aucun doute son supérieur en vue du respect qu'il lisait dans ses yeux bleus. L'homme était petit, la peau pâle, les cheveux sombre et arborait un air blasé et froid sur son visage. Pourtant, la demoiselle ne semblait pas avoir peur, au contraire, c'est limite si elle ne le dévorait pas du regard. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il sursauta légèrement lorsque, alors qu'elle partait, l'homme posa son regard sur lui. Un regard brillant d'un gris acier. Baissant ses propres prunelles sur le badge de l'inconnue, il put y lire « responsable librairie – presse : Levi Ackerman. ».

Relevant les yeux, il rougit en voyant l'adulte relever un sourcil l'air de lui demander ce qu'il avait à le fixer comme ça. Se détournant, le brun se dépêcha de s'éloigner, traversant de nouveau le magasin pour aller payer son livre et enfin rentrer chez lui, le regard de l'homme toujours ancré dans son esprit d'adolescent plein d'hormones.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren laissa son regard survoler les pages, caressant les mots sans les voir, ni en comprendre le sens. Et cela allait faire bien une heure qu'il avait son livre d'ouvert à la même page sans en avoir lu un seul mot. Le brun avait la tête ailleurs. Voilà maintenant un mois que lui et sa mère avaient emménagés à Shingashina, un mois qu'il n'avait pas revus son père depuis que ce dernier leur avait annoncé leur déménagement, le lycéen se demandait encore pourquoi il avait eut cette idée, bien que pour une fois, il ne regrettait pas la décision de son paternel. En effet, grâce à lui, Eren avait pu faire la connaissance de sa nouvelle bande d'amis avec qui il s'entendait plus que bien. Cela lui changeait.

Cela faisait un mois, et Eren avait déjà pris ses habitudes. Il avait enfin déballé tous ses cartons qui, désormais pliés, reposaient dans le garage, prenant doucement, mais sûrement la poussière, espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas à les ressortir de sitôt. Ne savait-on jamais, avec son père. Tous les jours, au lycéen, lui et ses amis se retrouvaient dans la cours, à s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour manger leur repas préparé de la veille pour la plupart en parlant de tous et de rien. Ymir prenait Christa dans ses bras, Marco rougissait au côté de Jean qui se chamaillait avec le brun à grand coup de "tête de gland " et de " petit poney " ou " tête de cheval " par là. Bien sûr, Mikasa les séparait sous le rire de Connie et Sasha qui faisaient les pitres. Bref, une douce routine commençait à s'installer pour le jeune Jäger.

Niveau scolarité, on peut dire que ça allait. Eren s'arrangeait pour avoir au minimum la moyenne. Oui, oui, même en philosophie. Un Exploit diriez-vous. Mais bon. Avec l'aide de Ymir et surtout de Christa, Sasha préférant manger tout en recopiant les réponses des autres une fois que ces derniers eurent fini de réfléchir sur le sujet du devoir, il lui était facile d'avoir au moins dix lors des devoirs. Et le brun s'en félicité toujours. Tout comme sa mère qui bien que surprise, espérait aujourd'hui qu'il augmente un pue la moyenne de ses notes dans cette matière.

Mais ce qu'Eren aimait par-dessus tout, c'était ses rendez-vous au rayon librairie du supermarché de la ville. Il y allait très souvent pour ne pas dire tous les jours, au début pour les mangas, s'arrangeant pour en acheter quelques uns lorsqu'il avait les sous, puis pour quelques livres demandés par les professeurs et sur lesquels il travaillait en classe. Comme là. Eren était assis dans un des pouf, et tentait de travailler sur " Nous autres " d'Eugène Zamiatine, sans grand succès.

Tapotant son stylos sur son livre, il soupira en tentant de nouveau de se concentrer sur son devoir qu'il était loin d'être fini alors qu'il était à rendre pour le lendemain, huit heure.

" NOTE 2

 _Le ballet. L'harmonie carré. L'X._

Nous sommes au printemps. De derrière le Mur Vert, des plaines sauvages et inconnues, le vent nous apporte le pollen jaune et mielleux des fleurs. Ce pollen sucré vous sèche les lèvres, sur lesquelles il faut... "

Son cerveau décrocha à nouveau alors que lentement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette devant lui. De là où il était, il avait une vue parfaite sur l'ordinateur derrière lequel le responsable du rayon librairie était, ses yeux gris rivés sur l'écran du PC. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés démontraient d'une certaine concentration si ce n'est peut-être un agacement de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Tant est qu'il cherchait quelque chose. L'homme n'était pas bien grand. Assit sur son tabouret, l'une de ses jambes pendait dans le vide et frôlait du bout de son pied le par terre de moquette grise. Une main sur la souris, ses longs doigts fins faisaient rouler la molette, alors que son autre main, suspendue sur le clavier attendait le signal pour appuyer sur une touche. Il remonta le long de l'avant-bras laissé nu par ses manches remontées sur son coude, laissant voir sa peau pâle et ses muscles apparents malgré sa minceur évidente. Remontant toujours plus en survolant le badge où son nom : Levi Ackerman, était inscrit et qu'il avait lu tellement de fois pour le retenir que cela semblait naturel de le prononcer, un frisson lui échappa lorsqu'il posa ses prunelles olive océanique sur les lèvres de l'homme. Des lèvres fines, et semble-t-il légèrement sèche, sur lesquels l'envie d'y poser sa langue pour les humidifier le tiraillait.

Ses joues chauffèrent violemment en se colorant de rouge alors qu'il prit conscience de sa pensée, baissant furieusement la tête sur son livre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser une telle chose ! Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le reluquer ainsi sans gêne ni honte en plein milieu du magasin. C'était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore cramé vu la discrétion dont il faisait preuve. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller au CDI du lycée ou encore rentrer chez lui pour faire sa putain de dissertation de merde. Mais dès qu'il avait franchi le portail de son établissement, l'envie de venir ici l'avait poussé à faire le chemin jusqu'au supermarché. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Le voir lui, cette inconnue responsable d'un rayon dans la grande surface qu'il n'avait jamais osé abordé, même pour demander un renseignement concernant un livre. Il allait toujours voir Petra lorsqu'elle était là, ou un autre membre de l'équipe. Merde, elles étaient où ses couilles lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elles, hein ? Partis très loin en vacances semblerait-il.

Secouant la tête, Eren souffla un bon coup. Il était temps de se reprendre. Et vite.

" Pense à ton professeur de Philosophie en string et concentre toi sur ton devoir... Ouais, non, mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Pense surtout pas à ton professeur de Philosophie en string. N'y pense surtout pas. Sinon tu vas vomir. " pensa-t-il les yeux fermés avant de les rouvrir pour les poser non pas sur son livre mais sur lui. Volonté en carton patte !

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il remarqua que, ô malheur, l'homme le regardait en retour. Grillé ! Il venait de se faire griller ! Et en beauté en plus parce qu'en vue de l'expression faciale de l'adulte, ça faisait un moment qu'il était au courant. Baissant vivement la tête, il tenta de faire comme si de rien était et de calmer son pauvre petit cœur qui menaçait de s'arracher de sa cage thoracique. Hormones de merde.

Bon ! On arrête de baver sur le beau Levi que tu viens voir tout les jours comme une pucelle en chaleur énamourée des plus niant niant et débile, dieu qu'il avait honte à ce constat, et tu te concentre sur ton putain de bouquin ! Si tu le finis pas ce soir tes dans la merde et ta mère va te tuer ! Et tu ne tiens pas à être privée de téléphone ou pire, de sortie ! Tu avais prévus justement de sortir avec tes potes ce week-end pour ton anniversaire, tu n'allais pas tout gâcher maintenant.

" Oï, gamin ! "

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui hérissa les poils des bras alors qu'il relevait les yeux à cette voix grave, froide, mais tellement sensuel à son goût. Il sentit ses joues chauffé en voyant Levi, debout devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air clairement agacé. En clair, le brun était dans la merde.

" Je peux savoir ce que t'as à me fixer depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en dardant ses orbes métallique sur le lycéen qui sut qu'il ne pourrait parler sans bégayer pitoyablement. C'est franchement casse couille. "

Eren garda le silence tout en déglutissant.

" Alors ? T'as un truc à me dire ?

-N-non, répondit Eren en bégayant comme il le pensait, chose qui le fit d'autant plus rougir.

-Non ? Répéta Levi en fronçant ses sourcils légèrement d'avantage. Alors pourquoi tu me fixes à chaque fois que tu viens ici soit tout les putains de jour ?

-Je...

-T'as rien d'autre à foutre ? demanda le noiraud en tapant de son pied dans celui d'Eren qui baissant le regard à cela.

-J'ai le droit de venir ici à ce que je sache, répliqua finalement Eren, sentant son caractère de merde revenir au galop en compagnie de ses couilles revenu de leur petite vacances improvisées.

-J'ai pas dit le contraire, affirma Levi. Mais ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi, chaque fois que tu viens, tu pose ton cul dans ce pouf, et tu me reluques ? Je le vois gamin, je suis pas con."

Eren déglutit en voyant son courage faire demi-tour en lui faisant un coucou de la main compatissant. Cet homme le déstabilisait vraiment au plus haut point. Pourquoi il venait ici ? Il serait tenté de répondre pour lire, ce qui, à la base, est vrai. Mais le brun savait que le plus vieux ne le croirait pas. Il sentait que cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir. L'homme semblait le sonder de ses yeux gris, et percer son mensonge comme on perce un vulgaire ballon gonflé à l'hélium. Mais il ne pouvait assurément pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'il lui plaisait ! Il aurait l'air mignon à lui avouer son ressentit lui, un gamin même pas encore majeur.

" La patience c'est pas mon truc gamin, reprit l'homme en claquant sa langue dans sa bouche.

-Je... tenta de nouveau Eren qui peignait à garder son courage prêt de lui.

-Tu ? Commença à s'impatienter Levi dont le doigt tapotait sur son bras.

-Levi ! "

Soufflant, le noiraud tourna son regard vers Petra qui venait vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Eren se retint de souffler de soulagement en ce disant qu'il était sauvé. La jeune femme lui sourit, comme chaque fois, avant de revenir sur son supérieur qui attendit de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

" Le petit nouveau est là, dit-elle en montrant derrière elle un jeune garçon, sans doute au collège, qui était là pour sa formation de troisième. Cela rappela à Eren sa propre formation faite à l'hôpital de sa mère.

-Le nouveau ? demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

-Oui, le troisième pour son stage, continua Petra en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle sembla comprendre. Auruo ne te l'as pas dit ? Je lui avait demandé vu que je n'était pas là depuis qu'il ait venu. "

Levi claqua sa langue dans sa bouche en soufflant d'agacement.

" Il casse les couilles lui ! grogna-t-il. Dit lui que je veux le voir et occupe toi du gamin en attendant !

-D'accord. " dit-elle avant de revenir vers le collégien.

Levi, pour sa part revint sur Eren dont les joues rosirent de nouveau.  
il le fixa un petit moment sans dire avant de soupirer et de décroiser les bras sur son torse.

" T'as quelque chose de prévus samedi gamin ? demanda le noiraud, surprenant le brun qui ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant répondre. Allô ! Je t'ai posé une question.

-P-pas jusqu'à 16 heures... Pourquoi ?

-Attend moi devant le magasin à 13 heure, dit-il en s'éloignant. Et ne soit pas en retard. "

Eren le regarda être rejoint par un jeune homme qui semblait tenter de l'imiter avec grossièreté de par son style aussi bien vestimentaire que comportemental. Ce dernier pâlit alors qu'il semblait se faire vivement remonter les bretelles par le plus petit des deux.  
Un sursaut le prit lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Le sortant, il regarda le message de sa mère qui l'informer qu'elle débauchait plus tôt ce soir et qu'elle était donc sur le chemin du retour. Souriant, Eren se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Tant pis pour son devoir, il le ferait plus tard. Se relevant, il se dépêcha de filer non sans un dernier regard pour Levi qui l'ignora avant de sortir. C'est à ce moment que son cerveau sembla avoir enregistré l'information et qu'il se figea sur place en rougissant.

" Il m'a proposé un rancard ?! "


End file.
